vacia
by Solo Otra Mas
Summary: Hinata fue víctima de matoneo, un matoneo que le dejo muchas secuelas físicas y psicológicas, ¿Qué esperar cuando, después de siete años, te encuentras con tus verdugos cara a cara? ¿Te volverás a esconder? ¿Saldrás corriendo?- ¡ja! Es gracioso que digas eso- el resumen apesta XD pero por favor pasen y lean, es mi primera historia-


**VACIA **

**Sumary:** Hinata fue víctima de matoneo, un matoneo que le dejo muchas secuelas físicas y psicológicas, ¿Qué esperar cuando, después de siete años, te encuentras con tus verdugos cara a cara? ¿Te volverás a esconder? ¿Saldrás corriendo?- _¡ja!_ _Es gracioso que digas eso- _ el resumen apesta XD pero por favor pasen y lean, es mi primera historia-

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto.

**Parejas:** Naruhina, Sasusaku (quizás)

**Prologo: **

Sientes como el miedo recorre tu cuerpo y tu respiración se agita velozmente, tratas de huir pero tus piernas se niegan a responder, gritas en busca de ayuda pero sabes que es totalmente inútil, estás sola, siempre lo has estado y siempre lo estarás, tu frente suda sin control, tu pecho sube y baja a causa de tu excitación, tus ojos se dilatan y tus oídos se ensordecen; y a pese a todo lo anterior nadie se digna a ayudarte, todos te ignoran, se hacen los de la vista gorda, te dejan sola totalmente sola a manos de tus verdugos, nueve en total. La primera en atacar es esa chica de extraño pelo rosa, cuyo nombre se fundió en tu mente, te lanza un puñetazo que de seguro se convertirá en un enorme hematoma a la mañana siguiente, le siguen las dos rubias cada una te lanzan una patada en dos tiempos diferentes y en el mismo lugar, aumentándote el dolor. Tratas de seguir en pie, pero la chica de peinado gracioso te lo impide mandándote de lleno contra el piso de un golpe seco, solo kami-sama sabe con qué te habrán pegado; un palo, un bate, no lo sabes. Intentas ponerte de pie y uno de ellos pisa tu cabeza como si fueras una simple y asquerosa cucaracha. Percibes como, lentamente, las gotas de agua rodean el lugar, tu cuerpo se empapa completamente y tu sangre se mezcla con la lluvia, sientes aun más dolor, alguien golpeo tu espalda con un objeto contundente, de nuevo.

-mierda Naruto, creo que ya es suficiente-oyes decir a medias, sin embargo tu reconoces esa voz; Sasuke-

-él tiene razón, tks…-una pequeña y vana esperanza de que todo ya ha acabado aparece en tu interior y brota convirtiéndose en una mediana y vacía sonrisa- sin embargo…-

Y todo fue horror para ti.

Una nueva mañana se asomo en los verdes campos de la pequeña ciudad de Konoha, las avecillas cantando y el cielo despejado anunciaban un gran día para cualquier habitante, a excepción de ti. Tú no tienes buen día, ni buena noche, no, no tienes derecho a nada bueno; mas no parece importarte ¿verdad? Sabes que ese derecho se te fue arrebatado esa horrorosa tarde de abril, en donde tus metas y sueños se fueron a la mierda, por lo que no te afecta en lo más mínimo ¿cierto? No te afecta ver a las otras criaturas valerse por sí mismas mientras que tu estas atada a depender de alguien más de por vida, no te afecta, no te afecta, no te…

-hermana el desayuno está listo- te comunican y solo te limitas a asentir, esperas a que tu fiel perro guardián se acerque y te lleve al gran comedor familiar, una vez allí puedes observar como tu padre, Hiashi, camina hacia a ti y te da un frio beso en la cabeza-

-buenos días hija-tu no le contestas, no has hablado nada desde abril de ese año así que…?- ¿has amanecido bien?-de nuevo afirmas con tu cabeza, mintiéndole, no pasas ni una buena noche desde que _aquella noticia _ se te fue dada- se que regresar a ese lugar no es la mejor opción para ti…- hace una pausa, tratando de decir solo lo necesario para no lastimarte, sin embargo lo que tu progenitor desconoce es que dentro de ti ya no hay nada, no hay amor, odio, rencor, resentimiento, ni mucho menos miedo, estas absoluta y totalmente vacía- pero, mientras soluciono todo tu asunto académico, vas a ser fuerte verdad-¿ser fuerte? Nunca lo has sido, naciste débil y morirás siendo débil; mas no le dices nada, solo mueves la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo-genial, esa es mi hija- comenta con orgullo regresando a su lugar-Ko se va a hacer cargo de ti en el instituto, nadie se acercara a ti mientras él esté cerca-

-hai… - murmuras lo suficientemente alto y todos te observan, sorprendidos -

-H-Hija…-trata de articular Hana, tu madre, más no la dejas terminar

-solo espero que no interfiera con mis estudios-todos quedaron en shock y eso te incomoda un poco ¿acaso no esperabas esa reacción?- ¿Qué?-preguntas y de nuevo tu padre se acerca a ti, solo que esta vez te toma de la cara-

-p-puedes hablar- esa afirmación te fastidia-¿c-como?

-siempre he podido hacerlo-dices mordazmente y te sueltas del tierno agarre de Hiashi-ahora déjame en paz- ese es el motivo por el cual no eres muy buena conversadora, desde ese entonces tienes la sensibilidad de una roca, sin embargo eres consciente que los demás no, por lo que prefieres callar en lugar de aguantarte el llanto de las personas a las que hieres –

Después de eso nadie se atrevió a hablar y de cierta forma lo agradeces, ahora no eres la única muda. Una vez terminado el desayuno esperas a que tu fiel esclavo reciba las indicaciones finales de Hiashi para regresar al infierno del que alguna vez fuiste presa. No tarda mucho, te dirige la palabra dándote algunas "premisas" y tú lo ignoras; él te ignoro esa vez y tú lo haces ahora.

Camino al averno, él, casi con desespero, intenta sacar un tema de conversación. De nuevo recibe como respuesta un amargo silencio, estas sumida en tus pensamientos que lo único que escuchas del mundo exterior son vanos y pequeños murmullos.

-Hemos llegado- te informan y ni siquiera te inmutas, tu mirada perdida no refleja nada más que un gran vacío, él te mira curioso, esperando una respuesta de tu parte, sin embargo esta nunca llega- Hinata-sama, hemos llegado- eleva un poco su tono de voz, y tu rostro vacio es remplazado por uno de fastidio-Hi…-le interrumpes-

-¿y qué esperas que haga?- escupes sarcásticamente-¿Qué baje de la limosina y camine hasta allí?- sientes su mirada penetrante por unos segundos y velozmente baja del vehículo para ayudarte a hacer lo mismo, _siempre dependiendo de alguien-_

-Hinata-sama, yo lo lamento mucho-se planta enfrente tuyo y hace una reverencia muy exagerada, Lo observas con desprecio, seguidamente avanzas, rodeándolo, rebuznándolo, sin dirigirle la palabra, llegas a la entrada que te conducirá al que fue tu miedo más profundo, te detienes por unos instantes, repasando una vez tu plan- en serio lo lamento mucho- y de nuevo el persistente muchacho interrumpe tu andar, tu paciencia está al límite, sientes unas ganas inmensas de patearle el trasero, pero no puedes-fui un completo y total desperdicio, por favor perdóneme- se inclina delante de ti por unos minutos - por favor…- miras sus ojos, miedo, es lo único que se refleja, miedo a que tu le quites lo que tal vez es su única fuente de ingresos-

-solo sígueme…- dices - no hables, no opines, no me dirijas la palabra, limítate simplemente a obedecer mis órdenes, porque por muy vergonzoso que suene, en estos instantes dependo enteramente de ti- una mueca de agrado aparece en su rostro y eso te fastidia, no soportas ver a alguien feliz, odias la felicidad, lo tierno, lo bonito, lo… rosa- mas eso no quiere decir que tu y yo vayamos a formar algún tipo de "lazo" solo serás uno de mis tantos sirvientes, no me interesa tu vida, tus problemas o tus sentimientos, nuestra relación será enteramente sirviente-ama ¿te ha quedado claro?- el asiente, sin dejar a un lado esa sonrisa-y recuerda… si lo que paso en el auto se llega a repetir, yo misma me encargare de despedirte de tal forma que cuando vayas a reclamar tu ultimo cheque te des cuenta que le estas debiendo dinero a la familia Hyuga-reanudas tu andar, él te sigue en silencio.

Durante todo el recorrido observas cada minúsculo detalle y te das cuenta de cómo cambian en tan solo unos años, las paredes blancas-antiguamente negras- , los pasillos relucientes y los casilleros casi nuevos solo te llevan a una conclusión:

-según leí en el folleto toda la estructura del instituto fue renovada-comenta distraídamente Ko, dándole un vistazo a un cuadro gigantesco - cuando yo estudie aquí todo era muy diferente…- comienza a relatar- los casilleros, todo. Creo que se debe a…-a estas alturas te empiezas a preguntar si fue buena idea haberle pedido a Hiashi un guardián personal-…y es por ese motivo que…- sigue, sigue, sigue… definitivamente no ha sido tu mejor idea, él habla hasta por los codos y una vena se asoma por tu frente, sabes lo que es, odias el ruido, todo lo que haga ruido innecesario resulta repugnante para ti- y mi pad…-

-Cállate - entorpeces brutalmente su monologo – Si dices una sola palabra mas, estarás despedido - no esperas a que salga de la conmoción en la que lo metiste, simplemente continuas andando- estúpido perro…- por fin llegas a tu destino, una mujer alta de cabellera negra te recibe con una sonrisa forzada, fingiendo que verte en _esa _condición no le afecta en lo más mínimo-

-Hinata ¿Cuánto tiempo?- no das respuesta a su interrogante, solo callas y la observas- bueno, tu salón queda por allí- señala la dirección contraria a ti- por favor sígueme- en silencio la obedeces. En el corto trayecto trata de explicarte algunas normas y leyes del instituto, no le prestas ni la mínima atención, solo asientes por inercia, de repente se detiene al igual que tu- bueno ya sabes, cualquier cosa que suceda, no dudes en comunicárselo a un docente o a mi o incluso a la directora ¿esa bien?-

-Umm…- contestas en un susurro indiferente-

-no se preocupe señorita, yo estoy aquí para hacerme cargo de eso-el perro guardián se adelanta y le toma la mano- muchas gracias por todo- Shizune asiente con una expresión absurda en el rostro; tu chaqueas la lengua, irritada, quieres terminar con esto lo más pronto posible y esos dos solo te lo impiden. Te abres paso entre ellos, separándolos y al mismo instante rompiendo esa atmosfera tan peculiar que se había formado-

-Shizune-san, no quiero ser grosera, pero ¿se podría dar prisa?- ella te mira contraída y luego de unos minutos, eternos para ti, asiente y abre la puerta-

-Kakashi-sensei ¿puedo robarle dos minutos de su clase?-

-por supuesto…- responde el hombre-

-muy bien todos, presten atención-sientes como el parloteo se detiene- el día de hoy a su clase llegara una nueva estudiante- percibes la mirada penetrante de alguien, pero no le das importancia- quiero que sean amable con ella, y no quiero que…

-¿de quién se trata Shizune-Obachan'ttebayo?- no necesitas entrar para saber de quién es esa voz chillona y horrible-

-Baka, guarda silencio-reconoces esa voz y sabes lo que pasara, lo siguiente que oyes es un golpe seguido por un quejido- Shizune-san, puede continuar…-

-gracias Haruno-san-te mira- Hinata… puedes seguir-

Todo tu mundo se detiene en ese momento, miles de memorias llegan a tu clarividencia, recuerdos crueles, sangrientos, brutales y ninguno feliz. Sacudes tu cabeza, solo debes continuar con tu andar, pero una voz atroz hace que cada fibra de tu ser se congele.

-¿ese bicho raro estará de nuevo con nosotros?

-si Memma, estaré de nuevo con ustedes- tu voz sonó por sí sola, lo agradeces, diriges tus manos hasta las ruedas de tu silla, haces presión sobre ellas y las mueves, entras y los miras a todos, a tus verdugos, a aquellos que hicieron de tu vida algo más insignificante que un pedazo de mierda, te relames los labios, adoras ver esa expresión de sorpresa en sus rostros pálidos, oh si, has esperado mucho por ver eso- por desgracia así será- su rostro esta tan pálido que fácilmente se podría confundir con el de Sai, los otros no están en mejor condición, y bueno, es que, después de estos años ninguno de ellos espero volverte a ver y mucho menos… _Postrada en una silla de ruedas. _

Por favor comenten que les pareció, es mi primera historia.


End file.
